Forgiveness
by CorruptCreature
Summary: Six months have gone by since Firelord Ozai's defeat, Azula has been sent to boiling rock, and Zuko and Aang have set in motion a plan that could shape the future of all three of them! R&R please!
1. Redemption and Trade

**A/N: Just to acknowledge the inspiration for this fic, Jaela Jay's "Requiem For The Lost" , I just realized linking hasn't come up for me as a problem for me, I find this odd since i used to be Web Page Designer lol. Anyway yes, I found Jaela's fic to be...captivating, is the only word i can think of. R&R that fic, it's awesome! Enjoy both our fics!**

Chapter 1  
Redemption and Trade

"Why, why would you do it?" Azula asked him, Staring into his eyes looking for an answer. Azula's hair had become long and thick with frizz from refusing to bath in the rustic conditions of the prison bathrooms. And the only way she had managed to keep her finger nails at the length she liked them was running them along the stone walls of her cell, but instead of being manicured and made to look like polished marble, some were split down the middle with the cuticles caked with blood that seemed only a few hours old. She looked old and worn out, her anguish of failure and hatred in general had finally taken it toll on her face, she was no longer beautiful, her vitality was gone, and she was like the beginning of an old woman.

"Because I believe in forgiveness." He Sat down on the cobble stoned floor and sighed. "You understand it means I must take precautions, only one."

"What is it?" Azula's eyes burned through his with interest. Trade and diplomacy were things she thoroughly enjoyed. For it gave her real power to end another's life without her firebending, where the only physical contact was a handshake and not a kick or punch, and the only heat felt was not from fire but the tension before the trade.

"I have to take your firebending away." Azula stood up and backed away in shock.

"My firebending… my father's respect and approval, are the only two things in this world that I hold precious… you have already taken one from me!" Azula yelled frantically, she had the crazy paranoid look she had one the day she became Firelord.

"You did that on your own. You Azula, asked me to forgive you. You told me that if nothing else that you wanted walk freely in the halls of your palace again." Aang's explanation seemed to sink in, as Azula's face softened and she relinquished her hold on her pride.

"I… I want my life back Aang." She bowed her head in sincere respect. She had only called him Aang once before, when she asked for the mercy of execution, because in her mind she had failed her father and her nation. Instead she had been wasting away in the solitude of her own private cell in the Boiling Rock. Of the first couple months she had been in the cooler every day, she had nothing else now, her bending had now become her life, the frantic psychotic break and wildness thereof faded slowly when her spirit broke.

He picked her up by the shoulders. "Give me your forehead." He asked her kindly, not commanding anything of her, as this was her decision.

She closed her eye and raised her head a little. Aang just placed his thumb on her forehead and his index finger and middle finger on her temple. The transition between them was quite easy, Azula did not fight at all and her energy was over taken quickly.

The scene returned to normal and Azula collapsed, Aang quickly caught her in his arms. "I… I'm sorry." Azula did not look at Aang, but he felt the heaviness of her heart and the sadness in her voice. Her hurt was genuine.

"Firelord Zuko." He heard the guard's voice from outside. There was a pause; the guard must have been bowing in respect.

"Is Avatar Aang still with my sister?" Zuko asked simply, not wishing to waste time.

"Yes my lord." The guard replied simply.

"I wish to see them, unlock the door." Zuko commanded sternly. The next sound that was heard was the lock sliding back from the stone slit in the wall it was secured to.

"Aang." Aang peeked over his shoulder and saw Zuko standing a few feet from the door. "Is she ready to go back?" Zuko tried to look at his sister's face, trying to discern if she was awake or not.

"Yeah, she's weak though. I have to carry her." Aang's voice reflected the weight of the girl he carried with her arm over his neck for support.

"Azula?" Azula's head rose slightly at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Zuko… have you missed me?" Azula asked weakly.

Zuko just smiled, took her one free arm and put it around his neck. "We'll see." This wasn't his sister, this person was someone he had never met. He needed time to get to know her before he could truly miss her, if she ever left that is. There was silence between them as two nearby guards stepped out of their formations lining the walls and took both of Azula's arms. Azula's groaned softly at the transition of her handlers.

They arrived back in the palace and Zuko ordered Azula's bed and room be made up as quickly as possible. The Firelord and the Avatar heard hurried footsteps. Sokka appeared from behind a corner of the hallway. "I heard you guys went…" he had to pause for breath, sweat was dripping from his forehead and it seemed he had been looking for them for quite a while. "To the Boiling Rock." He finally managed to speak as if he had just exhaled deeply.

"Yeah Sokka, we-."

"Sokka, where did you go?" Katara's voice echoed ominously through the enormous palace hallway.

"Katara, over here. I found Aang and Zuko." Katara and Aang hadn't seen each other for the five days. It had taken Aang five days to reach the Western Palace from the Southern Air Temple, Aang and Katara had decided it was time to settle down, and so they had been living at the southern air temple for about four months now, trying to start a new life and a family.

"Aang!" Katara called down the long hallway, she ran, and leapt at him, almost knocking him to the ground. They kissed quickly and wrapped each other in a hug. She then turned towards Zuko with a smirk and crossed arms. "So what have you been doing Zuko, that you tear my fiancé away from me for five days?" She teased him, this was her new favorite thing to do to the Firelord, seeing as how every other month there would be some kind of business he needed Aang for. She put on an extremely exaggerated sad face to guilt him with. He looked away with one eye, but somehow he could not look away completely and it infuriated him.

"It's complex." Aang replied putting a hand on his Katara's shoulder.

"It's Private." Zuko told her almost immediately after Aang through gritted teeth.

"It…" Katara got into Zuko's face to where their noses almost touched. "Concerns my fiancé, and therefore it concerns me." Her voice was slow and moody, it reminded Zuko of his encounter with her at the western air temple when they were younger.

"You're engaged to Aang!" Sokka yelled in disbelief, interrupting the subject of conversation. "You've only been living together for four months!" He wined desperately.

Aang stepped over to Zuko's side afraid of what his brother-in-law might do. "We let Azula out of prison." Aang told them trying to sound innocent.

After a moment of silence Sokka's voice rang clear. "Well put her back!" he commanded furiously. "Look, I know you guys meant well in all of this, but she's dangerous." He turned to face Aang standing there not knowing how to act. So he tried to say something even though he knew Sokka would interrupt him, which she did. "Aang, we've been friends for a long time but this time you've gone to a place I can't go, what were you thinking?" His voice itself sounded as if it was desperate for an explanation.

Aang thought of the only thing he could. "I believe that if someone or something still breathes, it is capable of redemption."

"THIS… IS… AZULA!" Sokka spoke slowly and yet came down on them like thunder he was so loud. Aang had tried to back away because he had gotten slightly scared, Katara grabbed him gently by the arm and her hand grasped the hand of her lover.

"I agree with Aang, Sokka, you must understand-." Sokka had interrupted the conversation once again, Zuko especially disliked this trait, and stood straight and tall and glared at Sokka.

Sokka seemed to be oblivious to this, as he just stood where he stood ranting and raving about how there would be riots for letting a war criminal with crimes against humanity out of prison. "If you really want to know what I think-"

"No actually I don't think we do." Zuko's new favorite game was called 'Interrupt Sokka'. He did this very often, and besides his now 'occasional' visits from Aang and Mai's company in the royal courtyard, this was the only other thing that brought a smile to his face.

Katara couldn't help giggling at the newfound humor in the situation. "And Sokka." Zuko continued. "While you're lecturing me and Aang about how everyone will not like the fact that we're making amends with the rest of the royal family, why are you assuming what all the other nations will think about this? Aang took her firebending away and hes the only one who can give it back."

"Because, she's insane!" The silence fell upon them once more, and Katara and Zuko could only glare at Sokka, incensed by the way the other had acted. Footsteps then came from the stairs echoing through the long hallway and keeping a steady and slow pace as if the person was concentrating and watching or listening for something. "I heard yelling from upstairs and I thought it might, be fun to investigate." Azula's voice came closer and closer to the group as she spoke, and on her last word she appeared from behind the corner that Katara and Sokka came around.

She strolled over to the group casually. "Are you feeling better Azula?" Aang piped up trying to include her, as no one else would speak to her.

"Yes thank you." Her eyes rested upon Katara who she immediately recognized as the only waterbender ever to match her. "I remember you." Azula's voice was slow and thoughtful.

"This is Katara Azula, and her brother Sokka standing next to her." Aang replied feeling the need to fill in the blanks.

Azula seemed to be pleased that Aang was filling in the blanks. She smiled and asked sweetly. "Hmm, Katara, you were that one waterbender that bested me in the courtyard weren't you?" Katara could tell she was playing dumb, but decided to show at least a little bit of courtesy out of respect for Aang.

"Yes Azula I was." Katara couldn't help but feel a little awkward, as she had no idea what to say.

"You're the only waterbender that has, and I've decided that you and I shall be friends because of that." Azula smiled at her, trying to be friendly.

"Fri-friends?" Katara uttered with confusion. "Why?" She asked untrustingly.

"I respect your power as a bender." She told her. "You and I match each other with our elements... I would have loved to have a friendly sparring match sometime... that is if aang would be willing to restore my bending for good behavior."

Sokka laughed, seemingly for no particular reason except to taunt Azula. "How stupid do you think we are?" He drew his sword from its sheath on his back; the tip just a few inches from her chest.

"Sokka what do you think you are doing!" Katara yelled in surprise.

"It's okay Katara." Azula told her coolly, putting her hands up near her head with palms facing forward. "Sokka, I know you must feel incredibly skeptical of me right now, but I'm harmless without my bending. You can trust me." Azula just stood there as if nothing was happening, looking almost bored still with her arms raised near her head.

His sword remained locked in its place as he spoke. "No, I can't." the blade of his sword then did a u-turn and came up in an upward arc. Azula's arm just batted away the blade delicately, being careful not to touch the bladed edges. She then turned and rolled down Sokka's arm and the momentum built up the power for a perfectly executed turning kick, knocking him to his feet, still clutching his sword.

He then gaped in shock at what just happened. He looked around the floor and at himself as if he had just fell in mud. "I thought you said you were harmless!" Sokka yelled.

"I said I was harmless, not helpless." Azula grinned at him and everyone laughed. Katara put an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"I think you and I will get along great Azula." Katara smirked at her brother and the two girls walked off together toward the courtyard. Zuko offered his hand and helped the young warrior to his feet. He brushed himself off quickly and as best he could, snuck after them and shadowed them all the way to the courtyard.

**A/N: Will update as soon as I can, my life is hectic.**


	2. Altogether Strange

**A/N: Sorry this one took a couple days to write, I had discarded this whole other idea for this chapter that didn't make a bit of sense and would have turned this into an M rating. I also changed the genre a bit to better suit the way this chapter goes and how the story ends. Enjoy! Review if you have time.**

Chapter 2  
Altogether Strange

He would do nothing else since the two girl became friends, Sokka had now become obsessed with protecting his friends, and as he sat on the steps while the two girls talked by the coy pond he realized this feeling of being a guardian rivaled his hatred for the one person who was the cause of his newfound feeling.

Azula gazed over to Sokka sitting and brooding over this, and turned back to Katara, playing with the fish with her own water coy fish that looked almost invisible within the crystal clear pond.

"He's still there." Azula stated insipidly as she realized this, though her face gave nothing away, she looked almost depressed. Katara looked over to her friend and Katara's face.

"Sokka go away! Don't you have some place better to be?" Katara yelled over her shoulder. Sokka just shook his head vioently.

Katara sighed and turned back to the coy pond, silence fell upon the two girls. "Why do you trust someone like me?" Azula asked out of nowhere, seemingly addressing the fern growing beside her.

"I figure that if you were going to kill anyone, it would have been Zuko and Aang." She explained as a matter of fact. Azula smiled and Katara smiled back.

"Besides, I gave your brother two chances to redeem himself, so it wouldn't be fair to not even give you one at least." They both laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt this girl moment ladies, but Zuko still is a jerk, maybe you should give him another chance!" Sokka mocked his sister smugly. He crossed his arms in triumph.

"Takes one to know one." Katara grinned at Azula. "Go on, throw an insult at him, you'll feel better."

"That was the old me, I'm done with causing suffering and pain." Azula smiled with a sparkle in her eye. "I want to be like you." Katara seemed taken aback by this; here was the Fire Nation princess, asking to be the complete opposite of what she once was.

"The world won't fall apart if Sokka takes a few insults now and again from a couple girls." Azula's face then lit up a bit and it seemed she felt a little better.

"How did you like getting beat by a girl?" Azula yelled with her hands cupped over her mouth.

A figure then jumped in a blur from the rafters above the entrance to the indoors of the palace, dressed in a Kyoshi Warrior's outfit. "He has experience with that sort of thing." Sukki's voice was a blessing for Sokka. Her timing, as always, was perfect.

"Sukki!" the siblings said in unison. Sukki walked over and kissed Sokka lightly on the cheek and hugged Katara as she ran over to her. Sukki then noticed Azula and did a front flip over Katara, landing a couple steps away from Azula with her fans extended, ready to fight.

"You have to get away from here, I'll hold her off!" Sukki then noticed Azula wasn't attacking she turned her head, looking very perplexed.

"It's okay Sukki Azula is-" Katara was cut off by Azula suddenly wrapping Sukki in a hug. "Friendly." She continued with embarrassment in her voice.

"Azula." Sokka pried the girls apart by tugging on their shoulders. Only after about a minute of work on this worked.

"What's her deal? How can you handle with her?" Sukki addressed Katara in want of explanation.

"How do you and the other Kyoshi Warriors handle Ty Lee?" Katara asked in earnest.

"Ty Lee is tame compared to-."

"But Sokka I just want to stay with the coy fish and lay on the grass with Katara." Azula whined wanting her way like a four year old.

"This." Sukki said finally, she just looked at Katara as if she wasn't serious about keeping Azula around.

"Something's wrong." Katara sounded grim and serious. "Sokka go get Aang we'll keep her busy." Sokka ran off as if he was running for his life. The two girls just walked calmly over to Azula, and sat down next to her. "Azula, this is Sukki." Katara said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Azula." Sukki extended her hand in friendship. Azula hugged Sukki once more instead of returning the handshake, Tackling her to the ground and dragging Azula with her. Their heads hit the soft green grass with a small thud, with Sukki and Katara on either side of Azula who had her hands behind her head.

Azula laughed loudly, and after about a minute it died down to a giggle. "That was fun!" Azula held her ribs as if someone was just tickling her. She sighed softly and looked up at the clouds. "What does that one look like to you Sukki?" She asked pointing at a misshaped cloud looking over to Sukki with wide eyes.

"A gopher-rabbit?" Sukki said awkwardly because she didn't know what to say. Azula's eyes then got wider and as they did she let out a long-winded gasp, and tightly grabbed Sukki's arm.

"Really, that's what I thought too!" She giggled excitedly. Aang, Zuko and Sokka then came running to them.

"What's happening" Aang asked seriously to Katara.

"I don't know, she's getting progressively happier and uncontrollable, she's like a little kid who had too much sugur.

"But Katara you can never have enough sugar!" Azula piped up excitedly.

"Azula give me your forehead." Azula obeyed silently.

Aang suddenly found his mind swirling in bright swirls of oranges reds and blue of all hues, and the energy came at him as if it had a mind of its own, knocking the astral Aang backward and sending the material Aang flying back across the grass a few feet. Everyone rushed to his side, Azula was in a daze of happiness now, and she had begun rubbing her cheek against the grass.

"Her mind is in turbulence." Aang said guiltily.

"What's happening to her?" Katara asked simply.

"I don't know, stay with her, I'm going to Jing Shi the lion turtle spirit for answers. He sat cross-legged on the grass with his fists together. His mind then blasted forward through a blur of trees and building passing him as his spirit flew where he first encountered Jing Shi.

**A/N: Jing Shi is Chinese literally meaning "Energy Master", the giant lion turtle doesn't have an official name by the way.**

"Jing Shi!" He called, his voice echoing over the sparkling sea. After about a minute the island came into view on the horizon, and when he got close enough to Aang astral form he poked his head out of the water calmly, not even making the water ripple.

Their minds connected and he heard the familiar deep and ancient voice of Jing Shi. "Avatar Aang, why have you come seeking me?"

"Yes, It's to do with-."

"Princess Azula" came the voice suddenly. "You took her bending away." Aang expected he would know what had happened.

"What is happening to her?" Aang asked quickly.

"Her bending is like nothing in this world, it thrives on pure energy, the same energy that is within all of us, and for that reason she is both gifted and extremely powerful… it is also this same energy that makes her very unstable." Jing Shi's voice was stern.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked slightly puzzled.

"She is so in control of her own energy that she can bend lightning and create blue flames without tiring, but the energy is now trapped inside with no way out." Jing Shi explained further.

"Her bending and her energy are one, they need each other to survive." Aang said thoughtfully. "Your saying she's going to die without her bending!" Aang realized anxiously.

"Yes, if you do not restore it, she will die." The last word echoed and reverberated as Aang flew back into his body, once there he opened his eyes.

"I need to give her back her bending, she literally can't live without it." Aang said simply as he stood up, everyone crowded around him.

"Really?" Katara asked shocked.

"She'll die if I don't." Aang said with finality in his voice.

"But we'll die if she does! She'll kill us!" Sokka shook Aang by the arms as he yelled desperately, wishing for Aang to change his mind.

"Sokka!" Zuko's voice boomed. "That's enough." Sokka let go of Aang and stood up straight.

"Azula, look at me." Aang asked kindly, her eyes were now bloodshot, with heavy dark circles under them. She ran her finger gently across the water in the coy pond.

"Yes Aang?" She yawned, looking lethargic, like she had gone weeks without sleep.

"I have to give you back your bending Azula, you'll die without it." Aang said sweetly.

"But I'm nice now, and I like being nice…because its nice, and I have the best friends a girl could ask for, true friends." Azula started to cry quietly. "But I don't want to die either." She sighed with regret.

"Don't worry Azula, you'll still have friends." Katara reassured her. "I'll be your friend always." Aang touched Azula on the forehead and Zuko tied a fire retardant chain around her waist and arms.

"Bye guys…I'll miss you." She took in a sharp gasp of pain and fainted.

"Sooo is she gone or back?" Sokka asked after a minute or so of silence and no movement from Azula's body.

"I'm back." Her head lifted slightly and everyone drew their weapons. Sokka pressed the tip of his sword to her throat. He motioned for her to stand up.

"You know its funny, the whole time I wasn't me, I hated myself for once in my life… Just like everyone else."

"Actually the new you was a real nice person, it might do you some good to give it a try without persuasion." Katara said loathingly, as if she just wanted Azula to get over herself.

"Course I wouldn't try it in prison! You never know what it might get you!" Sokka laughed mockingly.

"You saved that one didn't you?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Sokka admitted proudly.

As Aang and Zuko walked out of the palace and back to Appa outside, Aang couldn't help wondering if the avatar and Azula were so different.  
Is the avatar tied to their bending as she is, or was this just a strange coincidence?

(End)


End file.
